Cutie Mark Crusaders Horror Story s
by Lunaxzero
Summary: Apple Bloom estaba cansada de hacer cosas normales, pero eso termino al llegarle un libro de la abuela Smith. (tal vez el summary cambie)


**My little pony no me pertenece es de Laren Faust **

**Las ocurrencias de AppleBloom**

Era un caluroso dia en Ponyville, el sol brillaba, los ponies reían todo tranquilo, típico día en que no ocurría nada incluso para las chicas era un perfecto y silencioso día que no ocurría muy frecuente, incluso Pinkie estaba cuidando a los gemelos que se encontraban durmiendo en el estómago de Pinkie emplumado por su disfraz de pollo.

Mientras en la granja Apple, AppleJack y Big Mac estaban cosechado manzanas, AppleJack ayudaba a su hermano a colocar las manzanas que el tiraba en las cestas.

-¡Ah que hermoso dia! Oh no big Mac-exclamo Apple Jack viendo su huerta con gran alegría

-Yeah- respondio su hermano.

Nada podía hacerlos más felices que tener un día tranquilo. La joven potranca dio un largo suspira para después tirarse en el suelo viendo, a un cielo repleto de nubes junto con un gran silencio acompañándola. Dio un segundo suspiro de tranquilidad para darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien- demasiado tranquilo debería decir-dijo con un poco de sospecha. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

Miro de nuevo a su huerta: Nada. A la granja: Nada. A Ponyville: Nada. Y al cielo: Nada. Todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Muy bien algo aquí no anda bien-dijo mirando al suelo pensando en todos los escenarios-algo no anda bien-repitio de nuevo.

-¡RAINBOW DASH SE QUE ESTAS ARRIBA, SI ESTAS TRAMANDO OTRAS DE TUS PEQUEÑAS BROMAS ME LAS PAGARAS!- grito al cielo a un pequeña nube que se encontraba encima de ella y de su hermano, de la nube salió un pequeña cabeza azul con colores.

-¡APPLEJACK DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO! ¡SOY LO SUFICIENTE MADURA PARA HACER ESE TIPO DE BROMAS!-le respondió a su amiga desde lo más alto de la nube con un poco de cansancio pero sin darse cuenta una cabeza de pollo de goma se asomó a un lado de ella.

-¡Aja! Entonces que eso amarillo que está a tu lado-señalo el pollo de goma, rápidamente Rainbow lo escondió y le dio una gran sonrisa, Apple Jack le lanzo un de sus miradas.

Rainbow se rindió-¡está bien si estaba planeando una broma!-afirmo-¡pero no era para ti, era para tu hermano!-dicho esto la joven Pegaso salió volando del lugar dejando un Big Mac anonadado.

-Muy bien el caso está resuelto, ahora nos faltó otro pequeño asunto-dijo tocándose su barbilla, sentía que olvidaba algo muy pequeño.

-Yeah- asintió al saber a qué se refería su hermana

-¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!- en ese momento unos gritos se escucharon.

-Y creo saber lo que es- sin pensarlo ambos corrieron a su casa. Y de un puertazo volvieron a romper la puerta, siguieron corriendo hasta la sala donde se encontraba su hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus compañeras abrazadas con una mirada de susto. Y sin parar de descutir.

-Que si-decia AppleBloom intentando de convencerlas de algo

-Que no-repelaban ambas

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si y hasta el infinito-dijo dadno un salto de victoria AppleBloom.

-¡Eso no es justo!-exclamo Scotaloo

Ambos hermanos se miraban no tan extrañados, ya que esta no era la primera vez que discutían de alguna aventura que su hermana menor quería hacer para conseguir su CutieMark. Sin embargo en esta discusión parecía algo distinta.

-¡Muy bien¡ ¿qué está pasando aquí?-Apple Jack dio golpe en el piso interrupiendo la interesante discusión de la niñas. Ellas no se dieron cuenta de los dos.

-¡Oh! AppleJack, BigMac, que bueno que llegaron-dijieron Scotaloo y Sweetiebelle al mismo tiempo.

-Ahorra si perdimos a AppleBloom-dijo SweetieBelle

-Se le zafo un tornillo-dijo Scotaloo girando sus ojos.

-Ahh eso no es cierto-se sintió algo ofendida AppleBloom.

-Claro que si-respondieron las dos.

-Solo a un demente se le ocurriría investigar sobre ese libro-Scotaloo señalo el libro gris que se encontraba debajo de las pesuñas de AppleBloom.

AppleJack vio el libro, le parecía algo familiar pero no sabía de dónde. Sin embargo Big Mac lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Por favor AppleBloom, dime que no vas a seguir ese juego-dijo Big Mac algo incrédulo.

-Ahh… pues- AppleBloom no sabía que responderle a su hermano, no podía todavía a su hermana pero a él no podía, así que se limitó a asentirle. Big Mac dio un suspiro.

-AppleBloom son solo cuentos para niños-le aseguro.

-NO son cuentos, yo vivi en carne y hueso uno-le reclamo al principio en voz alta y poco a poco bajo su tono.

AppleJack no entendía nada sin embargo le parecio algo gracioso lo que dijo su hermana-Claro AppleBloom-dio un pequeña risa.

AppleBloom sintió ofensivo el gesto de su hermana-¡pero es cierto!-sin dudarlo abrió el libro y reviso cada una de la paginas hasta encontrar la corrercta.-Miren.

Todos se acercaron, para ver a lo que se referia-muy bien, aquí dice sobre un tribu de ponies que no tienen su CutieMark que se encuentra en medio del bosque EverFree-leia SweetieBelle en voz alta.

-Según aparece cuando hay luna roja-continuo Scotaloo.

-Se dice que si encuentras la villa te dan un gran bienvenida, pero cuando la luna se esconde entre las nubes muestran su verdadera forma, de muertos vivientes con ojos de color carmesí casi llegando al color de la sangre, dice que si un pony con CutieMark entra ellos lo ¿devoran? – continuo AppleJack sin creer en lo ultimo que leyó.

-Aquí dice que se llaman Blanks que: son altamente peligrosos, que no solo te devoran dependiendo te transforman en uno de ellos y que no entres en el bosque cuando sea luna roja-finalizo Big Mac.

Todos se miraron por un segundo-ah AppleBloom, no es por ofender pero es lo que estas viviendo-como siempre la sincera AppleJack hablo con la verdad- sin ofender chicas, las pequeñas negaron ya se habían acostumbrado.

-¡Pero es cierto!-decia Applebloom algo apenada-¡Twilight les puede confirmar!

-Puff, Claro Aplebloom-le arrebato el libro- te seguire el juego, veamos….mmm aquí esta- se detuvo en dos paginas después de la de los Blanks.- Slender Pony Aquí nos dice sobre un pony muy alto casi del tamaño de celestia, su pelaje es blanco como la nieve lleva una CutieMark en forma de equis con un circulo, viste de un elegante esmoquin, lo que lo hace altamente peligroso son su grandes y viscosos tentáculos que salen de su cuerpo, también lo que hace muy distintivo y fácil de reconocer es que no tiene rosto. También no dice que es fácil de encontrar de dos Mneras siguiendo una serie de paginas en el bosque Everfree y al dejar a los potrillos solos en una noche estrella ya que son su comida preferida.

Mientras leia la descripción de Slender Pony, por alguna extraña razón BigMac sintió que algo los miraba y no estaba equivocado, al mirar a la ventana se encontró cara a cara con el, un tremendo escalofrió lleno al pobre y más cuando vio a la abuela Smith junto con el y mucho mas al escuchar lo siguiente-si te lo encuentras no te detengas a saludarlo ya que es unos de los 7 mas peligrosos del libro si te encuentras corre lo más que puedas pero será inutil ya que tu muerte la escribiste al encontrártelo-Big Mac vio a la Abuela saludarlo con sus tentaculas y cuando finalizo Applejack la cosa había desaparecido junto con el alma de Big Mac.

-Esto es una tontería esto me suena al coco, oh on Big Mac-miro a su hermano que estaba muy perplejo mirando a la ventana-ah ¿Big Mac?-le dio un pequeño empujoncito y con ello termino un Big Mac desmallado.

**muy bien esta fue un pequeña introduccion a las aventuras que se adentraran nuestra pequeñas potrancas, aunque algunos no les va a gustar, no es asi ¿Big Mac? .**


End file.
